Reunion
by Lightgirl1999
Summary: The dragons are back, and the slayers have gone to meet them each bringing their mate along...
1. Chapter 1

Everyone stopped and stared as Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel stood up, looked at each other with wide eyes, grabbed their respective mates and ran out of the guild. Thinking it was just some weird dragon slayer thing they eventually went back to whatever they were previously doing. Meanwhile the small group was pushing through crowds, desperately heading to the edge of town.

"What the hell, NATSU!" came a cry from a blond stellar spirit mage, "Where are we going?!"

"He's back, they're all back" the pink haired boy named Natsu exclaimed, grinning, "My Dad is finally here!"

The others were all having similar conversations,

"GAJEEL! Put me down right now!" a small girl who was thrown over a scary looking man's shoulder yelled. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"That bastard's come back and now I gotta beat the shit outa him before anyone else gets the chance." came the growled response.

"Oh my gosh Romeo, I'm going to see my mom again, I wish Charles weren't on that mission with Happy I want them to meet." a small blue haired girl yelled at the young boy she was pulling along with her.

"It's ok Wendy they will get the chance soon, I'm sure!" a dark haired boy reassured her.

The group continued to the edge of town where three dragons were waiting. Once they reached them they each split off heading towards the one who raised them. None of the dragons looked any different than they did the day they left so each child, if only for a moment, felt small again.

"Dad!" Natsu screamed, running towards the red dragon with smoke curling out of its nose. "I missed you!" he continued as he let go of Lucy's hand and made a running leap to hug his dad's snout.

"Natsu, still the same amount of energy as before hm?" the dragon said in an amused tone smiling down at his son. The dragon raised its hand to pluck Natsu off his snout and hold him gently in front of him, "Though I must admit you have grown, also gotten a lot more powerful if the stories I heard were true! But nothing less could be expected from _my _son!" He continued laughing boisterously.

Natsu who was practically wriggling in happiness at this point, let loose a tower of flame from his mouth returning his father's laughter. "Hell ya! I'm the strongest in the guild!"

"NO YOU AINT, YOU IDIOTIC SALAMANDER!" came the dark haired man's reply from a small distance away. He was walking toward an intimidating metal dragon, putting the small girl on his shoulder down, he walked right up to it and shot a metal pole at it from his hand.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR LONG LOST FATHER YOU UNGRTAFUL BRAT!" The large dragon roared in annoyance. Gajeel's only reply was to keep up a barrage of attacks, eventually leading the dragon to engage him in the fight.

A little girl was running toward her dragon as well, tears were rushing down her face but a huge grin was in place too, "MAMA! I missed you so much!" she yelled rushing to her mother's side and grabbing fistfuls of the soft feathers that covered her.

The large dragon curled in around the sky sorceress, laying her head beside her and breathing in her scent. "I have missed you as well little one, I regret having to leave in the first place and I am very relieved you found yourself somewhere you could be safe and cared for." she replied regally.

"Oh Mama, I'm so glad you are back. It makes me so happy!" Wendy spoke softly feeling a warmth and safety only a parent can provide. "There are so many people I want you to meet Mama so many great people who help me and take care of me. I also fund a mate, I brought him with me and I really hope you like him." she said looking up at her mother with hopeful watery eyes.

"You chose him small one, I have no doubt I will like him." though while she said this she glared at the boy out of the corner of her eye feeling protective of her daughter.

Wendy ran back to Romeo, "Come meet her, it will be fun!" she exclaimed happily.

Romeo looked up at the dragon who kept giving him subtle glares and wasn't so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

With the look Grandine was giving him, Romeo was wondering if this was such a great idea. But once he looked at Wendy's face he remembered that this wasn't for him and that he had to do this for her. Though he still shook a little bit as he walk towards the sky dragon.

'This was the boy her daughter chose to spend her life with?' she wondered. He didn't seem like much as he walked towards the protective mother and it seemed like he would run away at any second. But then he looked at Wendy and the fear seemed to calm, as resolve took over his face his stride became surer. The fact that the boy would do this for her child made the dragon pause, 'If he would walk towards me and greet me when most humans run away from me as soon as they catch a glimpse of me, well what else would he do? My daughter may just have found someone who would move mountains for her.'

"Hello Grandine it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Romeo greeted with only a small tremor in his voice.

"Hmmm…." Grandine just stared for a moment, "He shall do little one," she stated suddenly "You would do anything for my daughter, yes?" Romeo nodded "Then you are acceptable. It is nice to make your acquaintance."

Romeo almost fell over with relief, he did wonder how Lucy was going to handle all this though.

"…and then Luce grabbed Happy and threw him at the guy, grabbed her whip and held him while I beat the shit out of him!" Natsu finished recounting the story of the last mission he went on.

"Well that sounds like fun! So son, is this girl Lucy?" the giant dragon asked peering over Natsu's head at the girl who looked at his son fondly.

"Ya she is!" Natsu reached behind him grabbing the girl without acknowledging her protests. "Dad, meet Lucy, my mate!" he finished with a grin.

Lucy swung around to hit Natsu on the head "You forgot to mention that you destroyed the entire town and we got no reward money, my rent Natsu, how am I supposed to pay my rent!" she screamed in despair.

"Did you forget that you are moving in with Happy and I in less than a month and you have already paid for the time you will stay? Pffft forgetful weirdo." Natsu smirked thinking of living with his weird Luce.

"Huh what? Ooooooh right I, um, well, oops" she smiled slightly in embarrassment, seriously though old habits die hard! "and don't call me a weirdo!" hitting Natsu again. She then turned back to Igneel who had his head thrown back laughing.

"Oh Natsu you found yourself a keeper didn't you. Well how about that, you have been tamed my boy! Reminds me of when I had a mate" he continued still chuckling. "It's very nice to meet you!" he said to Lucy.

"Y-You too" she replied blushing hard 'I tamed Natsu? He must have been a demon as a child then.' She shivered thinking of a more hyperactive Natsu. 'How could anyone handle him?'

Hey everyone! I'm really excited about all the favourites and follows, it makes me happy! I would love to know what everyone thinks of the story and what I can do to improve it so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Levy wasn't sure how to react when Gajeel attacked his father, it was awe-inspiring really to watch as he fearlessly went at the huge metal dragon. To be honest though she was a little worried, Metalicana didn't look like he was someone you should engage in a fight. She made a small worried noise in her throat and watched as the dragon paused for a moment, giving Gajeel an opening, or at least what he thought was and opening. As Gajeel was in mid-air the dragon lifted its giant paw with incredible speed, swatting her mate across the clearing which ended in what looked to be a spectacularly painful crash landing.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed, panicking, as she did though she saw him slowly sit up and rub his head. She started toward him but was blocked by Metalicana, she stood stock still as he sniffed her. Finally the dragon seemed satisfied and stepped back, she could see Gajeel slowly making his way back to them looking thoughtful.

"Hmmmm" the dragon made a sound attracting her attention. "You look like a weakling, are you actually that brats mate?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

This struck a nerve, Levy's cheeks puffed out and her face turned red, "BAKA DRAGON! What do you know, of course I'm his mate and _you _have no right to judge how strong I am!" she started to turn away when Metalicana's laugh made her stop.

"I can believe it more now, that brat of mine hates weaklings, has no compassion for them, but you have fire in you. I hope you give him the same treatment you gave me!" the dragon continued chuckling, imagining Gajeels reaction when this small girl yelled at him like that.

"Bastard, what did you say to my mate?!" Gajeel had run across the clearing when he heard Levy yelling.

"You picked a good one Brat, finally you didn't screw something up, though your fighting is pitiful. I don't understand how someone hasn't killed you off yet. We will have to start training again so that you aren't so weak."

Levy looked at Gajeel expecting him to be angry, but he wasn't. She saw a pleased expression cross his face before it was covered up with a growl and loud cursing. As she looked around at the other dragon slayers and then back to her mate she realized something. By Metalicana saying he would be training with Gajeel, he meant he wouldn't be leaving again, and if he wasn't leaving she doubted that the others were leaving. Fairy Tail was about to get a lot more interesting that's for sure!

Holy cow, I am soooo extremely sorry for not updating sooner. Time just flew by, exams are coming up and teachers are just cramming information into our heads and….. that's not an excuse. So again I'm sorry but this wraps this up so no one will be waiting I hope everyone likes it because I really wasn't sure how it would end but I'm happy with it. Please review, thanks!


End file.
